Challenge Me
by Silenter
Summary: [SetoxYami Oneshot] It’s like they say, one man’s trash is another man’s treasure… quite literally.


**Challenge Me**

SetoxYami Oneshot It's like they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure… quite literally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rich blue eyes glanced over the bright laptop screen, eyes moving from left to right in perfect rhythm, a gentle finger tapping ever so softly on the arrow key to scroll down. A hand was lifted to wipe small beads of sweat off his brow, the radiating heat from the lamp next to him had caused him to sweat. Tearing his eyes from the screen, Seto Kaiba arched over to reach behind the desk, and pulled up the lamp cord to switch it off.

He leaned back in his comfy leather sofa chair, lifting his arms behind his head and clasping his fingers as a headrest. He blinked, scanning over the text on the screen one last time. Breathing a small sigh of satisfaction, Seto moved on hand from behind his head to the mouse, dragging it over to the 'save' button. He scrolled down, and clicked a 'send' button. An alert window popped up on the screen.

Your message has successfully been sent.

He closed the laptop, hearing it lock securely with a 'click'. Two arms pushed against the desk, dragging the large leather chair backwards, giving just enough room for the CEO to stand up.

_Bump._

Seto Kaiba looked down at the object his foot brushed against. It was a white plastic garbage can, the letters KC imprinted on the body. Not to mention it was overflowing with crumpled papers and soda cans, and a Hershey chocolate bar wrapper was delicately placed on top.

_Mokuba…_ Seto thought of his younger sibling as he slightly narrowed his eyes at the overflowing can. He looked outside the window from across the room. The sky was a mixture of purples, reds, and yellows. It was a few minutes before sunset. _'Might as well, I have no other work to complete.'_ Seto thought as he kneeled on one knee and wrapped his arms around the can, searching for the ends of the plastic bag. Getting a good grip, he pulled upward, the bag easily slid from the bin.

Tying the two ends together, Seto heaved the bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, hand reaching up on the wall to turn the light off as he left.

----------

The brunet used one hand to push the black square button as the large, metal gate doors opened surprisingly without much noise. He stepped onto the sidewalk, squinting his eyes as the crisp, cool breeze from speeding cars swept across his face.

He walked up to the row of large, metal garbage bins, some old and bent, the lids not fitting anymore and stacked off to the side. Seto stopped in his steps and wrinkled his nose. The stench was already unbearable. From his distance, Seto lifted the bag of garbage off his shoulder and into his arms, skillfully tossing the bag into the nearest bin, then turning around to walk back into the gate.

"Omph!"

Seto raised an eyebrow at the sound and looked over his shoulder.

The trash bin began to sway, and soon enough tipped over on its side, creating a loud crash and all of it contents spilling out, including a spiky tri-color haired teen…

The brunet widened his eyes as he spun around to the crash, immediately bending over to help the boy to his feet, questions reeling his mind.

"Oh great…" the boy looked down at his shirt, a large smear of banana yogurt laughing at him. "…I smell like bananas."

'_Among other things…' _Kaiba thought as he tried to avoid smelling the horrid stench.

It was then that they realized each other's presence.

"Kaiba…?" The shorter male slightly widened his eyes as he looked up to the man holding him on his feet. Blue eyes looked over him once, and then locked onto crimson.

"Yugi." The brunet answered. It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yami." The teen replied.

'_Crimson, that explains it.' _Kaiba thought, eyes never leaving the others. Yami blinked. Kaiba blinked.

"Um…" Yami looked away from Kaiba's gaze and down at the ground, taking in the _awkward_ position the two were in. The brunet's hands were grasping the shorter male's shoulders, hoisting him up while his chest slightly grazed the teen's back.

Yami's ears turned red as a light shade of pink tinted his cheeks.

Kaiba saw the other's reaction and gently released his grip on the other, backing away so they were a good few feet apart. Just as Yami was about to take off, Kaiba interrupted.

"Mind explaining what you were doing in my…trash." Kaiba took a quick glance at the overturned bin, garbage being carried by the wind and dragged all over the street. His eyes settled back onto the teen.

Yami stopped mid step and turned around, facing the brunet while gently biting the corner of his lip. Kaiba watching with an emotionless face at his rival's actions. Was Yugi…no, _Yami_…nervous?...

'_Must be embarrassed…'_ Kaiba thought, smiling to himself for an unknown reason. He continued to watch Yami, how the duelist's ears turned beet red and his mouth moved to the corner of his face, how he swiftly rubbed his foot on the ground and stuck his hands into his pockets, thinking of a good explanation or excuse to satisfy the CEO. To say enough, Kaiba was flattered.

And even so, the younger duelist seemed…dare he say it...but, _cute_…innocent, even...

Ignoring the fact that Yami still had a good helping of garbage covering him, and he smelled like shit.

Kaiba laughed in his mind, smiling to himself yet again.

"I…um…was…." Yami shook his head, gathering his thoughts as he looked directly into azure eyes. He needed to be stern, no matter how…_embarrassing_ the situation might be. "I was trying to get away from…_her_." Yami quickly glanced around the street and back into blue eyes, which their owner had arched in confusion. "…Anzu…" Yami said in a lower tone, looking down at the ground.

'_Oh…her.' _Kaiba rolled his eyes, understanding completely about the annoying girl and her…attachment issues. Yami must've seen his reaction, because he started to step back and walk away. Something flickered in Kaiba's mind, as suddenly he couldn't stop himself from shouting out.

"So you hide in my trash?"

It was a challenge. Yami must've caught on, because he stopped walked and turned around, a scowl on his face as he glared at the CEO.

"At that moment, it was the only option available."

"There are other trash cans across the street."

"I wasn't across the street, I was here."

"But you must have crossed the street, since Yugi doesn't live anywhere here." Yami's scowl turned into a full on glare. Kaiba cracked a smug grin.

"Look, Kaiba…do you honestly think I would _want _to jump into a trash can? Let alone _your _trash can?"

"But you did anyway." Yami gritted his teeth.

"Like I said…It. Was. My. Only. Option." Kaiba smirked and swiftly answered.

"I disagree."

Yami was about to speak, when he suddenly realized just how _close_ he and Kaiba had gotten, taking one step closer at every sentence. Their foreheads were inches away from touching. Yami felt his ears and cheeks burn yet again. Quickly composing his posture, Yami took a few steps back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, that's your opinion. I don't know why I'm arguing with you, you weren't even _there." _Yami turned his head away from the CEO but looked at him through the corner of his eye. He saw the brunet advance closer to him, stand behind him and slowly lean down to his ear.

"Face it, Yami." Kaiba whispered into the duelist's ear. "You love…"

Yami's breath caught in his throat as he visibly flinched at the CEO's words. A sudden silence fell, the two stayed in the same position. He could feel his entire face burning with embarrassment, even in his shoes his toes were flexing at the uncomfortable silence.

"…to challenge me." Kaiba finished. Yami's eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion, a small smile played on his face as he looked up into Kaiba's eyes. 'Damn right.' His scarlet eyes seemed to say as he gently tilted his head up. Seto took the opportunity as soon as it came, and leaned down to capture soft lips within his own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Errr, yeah I know, I could've written a lot more, but this was just a little something to get me in that "writing" mood…well, review XD


End file.
